newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheriff
The sheriff was once a prominent character in Madness Combat up until Madness Avenger in which he was killed and never heard from since. He first appeared in Madness Redeemer, in which he was the designated target for Hank. Though the reasons for this are unknown, but it could have something to do with his authoritative position as there were several posters which depicted Hank as a wanted man, giving him plenty of reason to kill the sheriff before the sheriff's men killed him. He may also be corrupt, though this is hypothetical. Madness Interactive stated that Hank went after the sheriff because he "stole his pie", but Krinkels has said that this was only true in the game and not in the series. The sheriff has a large number of men on his side (who are presumably law enforcement officers, given his own position) and has probably also enlisted the help of both Jesus and Tricky. The sheriff wears what appears to be a black "cowboy hat", which would fit his position, since the term "sheriff" is usually associated with the law enforcers of the North American "Old West" (however, law enforcement officers called "sheriffs" are still in use all over the U.S.). His trademark weapon is a Walther PPK, however his aim is terrible and he never once manages to wound Hank. Unlike Hank, Jesus, and Tricky, the sheriff is not superhuman in any way: he shows cowardice, has poor aiming skills, and does not show qualities such as incredible strength or speed. He is also a mere mortal: unlike the other main characters, when the sheriff was killed in Madness Avenger, he did not return afterwards. It is likely that he may never return. =Appearances= Madness Redeemer Redeemer saw the sheriff appear for the first time as a target for Hank. He presided in a somewhat large building which was occupied by dozens of men, including Jesus and Tricky. After Hank blew through the roof with a grenade and fell into the room with the sheriff, a chase began which stretched across the entire building. Eventually the fight reached the sheriff's office where he ducked under his desk for protection. Hank stormed in with dual PPKs and killed the two nearby bodyguards, then shot the pistol out of the sheriff's hand when he rose from behind his desk. Held up at point blank range, the sheriff began to sweat and shake in fear, but Hank never got the chance to kill him as Jesus came from the rear and pumped a round from his Deagle into the back of his head, leaving the sheriff and Jesus victorious. Madness Avenger The sheriff was once again Hank's target for the next episode of Madness Combat. This time the sheriff was not as active in the fighting but was still present in the building. At one point the sheriff saw Hank bludgeon through some men via a security camera. Sweating in panic, the sheriff activated the Improbability Drive, sending the world around him into chaos. Why he did such a thing is unknown, but it is reasonable to assume that he thought the Drive could eventually deter or even kill Hank Wimbleton, although this would not be the case. Hank managed to catch up with the fleeing sheriff at the entrance to the elevator seen in the previous episode and held him up with a shotgun. But once again Jesus came from behind with a stab through the chest with his 316 sword, seemingly ending Hank's attack; however, as he was dying, he shot and killed both Jesus and the sheriff with a Mossberg 500 before collapsing. Madness Wiki article Category:Characters Category:Krinkels Animations Category:Flash cartoons Category:Madness Characters Category:Madness Combat Episodes Category:1pic